I Will Get You Out
by DancingWolves13
Summary: When Nina falls down into the tunnels, Fabian is distraught. He will do anything to get Nina out. Anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hey guys! I have just become addicted to this new show House of Anubis. And OMG it is awesome! So here's the story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I am 13 years old. I live in America. So how do you suppose I own a BRITISH Nickelodean show? Well you don't need to suppose. You know why? Because I don't own it. **

**Fabian's POV-**

I knew we needed more practice.

I knew it was wrong to put them both on a danger square.

I knew that the statue guarding her was iffy.

I knew that her route could have gone either way, up or to the left.

I just wanted to get to the mask faster.

I thought I was doing what was best for her.

I thought that by putting her on that square she would be safe.

If I had known what would happen, I wouldn't have done it.

If I had planned more, maybe she would still be here next to me.

If I had double checked the move, maybe I would've realized it was a mistake.

If I had cleared my head and focussed only the game I would have been able to save her.

But now she had fallen.

Now she was lost.

Now she might have some broken bones or even worse, she could be dead.

Now we had even less time to save her.

And it was all my fault.

**Nina's POV-**

"Fabian?" I asked as the statue turned to me. He was leaning forward in his chair, as if knowing something was about to happen, but he wasn't aware of the message. The statue's sword tip was right in my face. Amber started to get freaked out and Patricia looked ready to throw the whole game and come get me.

"Fabian? What do I do noooooooooooooowww..." I screamed as I fell through the floor, my last vision Fabian's face breaking into horror as he screamed my name.

I thud rang through the room as I landed on the ground. Fabian's screams sounding in my ears as I blacked out.

House Of Anubis

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room I had so unceremoniously dropped into.

"Uh..." I groaned, my head throbbing. I held my hand up to my head, rubbing gentle circles on my skull. My arm was bruising, even in the dark I could see the blue and purple marks forming. Cuts and scrapes were stinging my legs.

"What happened?" I asked myself, not really expecting an answer. So of course I jumped when I did.

"Your friend failed to get you to the other side of the board. So, as it was Robert's wish, you fell through to this dungeon." I gasped.

"Victor?" I questioned.

"No, that is my worthless son, Victor Rodenmeier Junior, no I am Victor Rodenmeir Senior. I too, fell down this hole when I failed the game of Senate," he told me.

"Did you ever get out?" I asked him.

"No. Nobody came to get me, so I was left here to rot."

"My friends care about me too much to leave me here. They'll get me out. I know it." I told him with convidence hard to muster up.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure. To get you out they have to finish Senate. And then there's the choice."

"What... choice?"

"There is a choice at the end of the game. Your friends can either decide to save you, or they can get the mask."

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just got back to school, and my whole system is whacked because of it. **

**Disclaimed- I do not own House of Anubis. If I did there would be more Fabina and Amfie moments. Also Nathalia would still be an anctress on the show.**

**Alfie's POV**

I stared in shock at the square Nina just fell through. Even though I never admitted it, Nina was one of my best friends. All of Sibuna were my frieinds. Before I joined the club I thought that Fabian was a quiet geek, Patrica- a mean bully who only cared about Joy, Amber- a hot heiress who was kind of an airhead, and Nina- and take charge know-it-all who had a lot of bravery. But now they were all as close to me as Jerome. They even knew about my fear of red doors. That's friendship.

But now, one of my best friends is gone. We don't even know if she's alive! The voices of Sibuna flooded around me, screaming for Nina and asking Fabian what to do.

Fabian was having a total breakdown. He was crying and his face was all weirdly contorted. I wasn't going to cry just yet. Once I get to my room I will. But not here. Amber had tears running down her face as well. She was asking Fabian what to do, she looked about ready to scream. Even Patrica was crying. She only cry's when something is really wrong.

"Just come back the way you came," Fabian's shaky voice said.

"I can't remember!" Amber wailed at him, her tears now ruining her makeup. She didn't care.

Fabian told her the route back and she came, falling into my arms once we were safe. I rubbed slow circles on her back, trying to calm her, as well as me.

Robert Frobisher Smithe put in his two cents as we all stared at the game of Senete. It was like a cloth was taked from our eyes. If we had thought the other tasks were hard, well they were no match for this one. No, they didn't even come close.

**Nina's POV-**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the cell. Great. So it hadn't been a nightmare. The ghost of Victor Senior had left, but his words still rang in my ears.

_"Your friends can either decide to save you, or they can get the_ mask."**  
**

I knew that my friends would save me, but regardless of the choice I would still end up dying. If we didn't get the mask Senkhara would kill me, Amber, Fabian, Patrica, Alfie, and my gran. But if they chose the mask over me, it would save them all, except for me.

I knew the choice they had to make, even if it forfeited my life. They had to chose the mask. It would be the only way. I had to save my friends over me.

* * *

"Ohio, Alabama, Washington, New Jersey, New York, California. Idaho, Wisconsin, Kentucky, Hawaii, Alaska,Nebraska, Conneticut. New Mexico, Nevada, Texas, Rhode Island." I recited to myself, trying to keep my mind active.

"Trying to keep your mind working aren't you child," a voice said next to me. I jumped and turned around to face the ghost.

"I thought I was just dreaming about you," I told him, shock clearly visable in my speech.

"Ah, wishful thinking I presume," he said. "Alas, I was not a dream. I have come to answer your questions."

"Oh. Well okay. Why does Senkhara want the mask?"

"So she can become a god, Chosen One."

"But doesn't she need to have a solid face to be able to wear a mask?"

"Not if she uses a human body. A body already decended by a god."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well Chosen One, you are a direct desendent of the high priestess Amneris. Because of that you are the Chosen One, as was Sarah before you. Senkhara will use your body to become a god, when she has you put on the Mask of Anubis. Once you do, you can take her into the afterlife."

And that is when I fainted, for the second time.


End file.
